Feliz cumpleaños
by Jinzhi
Summary: Un pequeño OneShot en este 7 de septiembre tan especial para los fans de No.6. El título lo resume todo por sí solo.


Una triste melodía hacía acto de presencia en el ambiente. Lenta pero incesante, con una suavidad característica de lo vulnerable, de debilidad. Las teclas del piano iban cobrando cada vez más fuerza mientras dos finas manos ejercían un armonioso vaivén, entre negras y blancas, de izquierda a derecha, en un perfecto compás.

No había rayos para iluminar, ni brisa en el balcón que diese a aquella escena un trágico toque de negatividad que haría el final de la película perfecta. Allí solo había libros, algunos cubiertos en una fina capa de polvo a lo alto de las estanterías e iluminados por una luz amarillenta, casi tanto como las propias paredes. La única salida al exterior era una metálica puerta, blindada, completamente irrompible. Una claustrofóbica sensación, sin lugar a dudas. Y a pesar de todo ello, cinco individuos ahí convivían en armonía.

Un suspiro dio paso al silencio, y aquellos dedos que antes tocaban se desprendieron de su instrumento, no sin antes arrastrarse suavemente por la nívea superficie.

El sonido de un tic tac se hizo claramente notable, mientras aquel individuo esperaba, impaciente, cada segundo al pasar. Miraba el reloj circular de la pared; miraba la puerta, y luego agachaba la cabeza, plantando su vista al suelo, así incesantes veces, durante varias horas. Estaba desesperado. Tomó agua varias veces del vaso que se encontraba delante de él, apoyado en la baja mesita de cristal, y luego, recostaba su espalda en el no tan mullido sofá, quejándose.

—No debí haber dejado que se fuera de casa, no sin antes haber hecho eso… -dijo en un murmuro con tono malhumorado, casi como una nota mental, replicándose a sí mismo.

Las cinco, las seis, las siete… el tiempo no paraba de girar, y el día estaba a punto ya de caer en su recta final… Hasta hacerse las diez, y la cara de aquel sujeto se convirtió en una mezcla de rabia y preocupación. "¿Dónde estará? ¿Dónde estará?" se cuestionaba en cada toque del reloj, hasta que no aguantó más, y el enfado se superpuso a su intranquilidad. Se levantó del sillón, con una mueca de malestar por todas las horas permanecidas en la misma posición, y echó a andar, no muchos pasos, pues pronto llegó a su destino. Cogió la sábana y la apartó, para poder resguardarse en su cobijo, sobre su ahora solitaria cama. Cerró los párpados y dejó que Morfeo se apoderase de su memoria.

Se oyeron unos rápidos y apurados pasos en la lejanía, haciendo eco en el pasillo, hasta abrir aquella pesada puerta.

—Ya estoy en casa. –dijo, pero nadie respondió a su llamado.

Las luces estaban apagadas, y había un pequeño bulto inmóvil sobre su lugar de descanso. Entonces se silenció, se convirtió en un sigilo tal que el viento envidiaría sus cualidades, y se acercó a aquel cuerpo familiar, sentándose en una de las cuatro esquinas de aquel pequeño lugar. Inclinó el cuerpo ligeramente, para observar que, tal y como sospechaba, su compañero se hallaba profundamente dormido. No pudo evitar llevarse una ligera decepción, ya que aún no eran las doce de la noche, pero tampoco le pareció correcto despertarle, así que comenzó a hablar en un susurro.

—Siento haber llegado tarde a casa, de veras que lo siento. Pero… me gustaría decirte algo antes de que este día terminase, y sé que si no es ahora puede que no haya otro momento. Gracias, por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Gracias, por venir en mi búsqueda para estar juntos otra vez. Eres, y siempre has sido, mi mejor regalo. Me alegra haberte conocido aquel día. De no ser por ti, no sé qué habría sido de mi persona. No me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho, y por ello, otro año más, haré lo que esté en mi mano para protegerte. Ni te imaginas… lo mucho que te amo.

Agachó la cabeza para plantarle un dulce beso en la frente, y se levantó con cautela, disponiéndose a liberar su cuerpo de su abrigo para hacer compañía a su pareja una noche más. Pero lo que este no sabía, era que aquel que parecía dormido no lo estaba desde el momento que soltó aquella notificación de llegada, y que aquellas palabras habían creado en sí un ligero sonrojo y una sonrisa de satisfacción y felicidad.

—Feliz cumpleaños, cabeza hueca.

Aquel bajo las sábanas rompió el silencio que parecía iba a ser interminable. Y el que de pie se sostenía se giró, y no pudo evitar sentirse contagiado por el alegre gesto que esbozaba su pareja entre varios mechones negros que se interponían en medio de ambas miradas, ahora cruzándose, pero con un ligero matiz que creaba la diferencia de ambas expresiones. Se trataba de una lágrima, que cayó de aquellos orbes color carmín, trazando una brillante línea vertical que tocaba aquella serpiente de su rostro, mientras sus labios se separaron momentáneamente para decir una última palabra.

"Gracias".

FIN.


End file.
